


爱情的模样-24

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样-24

见完韩方的合作伙伴，就要马不停蹄的飞地球的另一面。  
飞机上的时间过得永远都很慢，你们挨着看了一个电影，又一起读了几个故事，还要很久才能到墨尔本。  
百无聊赖的他，在小毯子里开始对你进行攻击。  
“一一，你穿职业装好性感。在飞机上这样穿不会不舒服吗？葛格帮你解开好不好？”  
“你干嘛？你高中生？”  
“高中生才不懂这个嘞~只有我懂~”

说着他把手顺着悄悄移动到了你裙子的拉链上面，轻轻的拉开了拉链。  
“怎么样？是不是一下放松很多？”  
“嗯….还真的是….但是够了哦~”  
“不够了啦，这样怎么能放松诶？”  
说着又把另一只手放在你胸前，一颗一颗的将胸口的扣子解开。  
后面那只手顺着衬衫的下摆滑到背后将暗扣拉开。  
“别这样陈信宏~这是在飞机上诶！”  
你按住他的手制止了他接下来的动作。  
“宝贝，只是放松啦，别想太多噢~”

你低下头不敢跟他有眼神交流，他却拉起你的手朝向他的西装裤。  
“感受到了吗？我今天忍很久了诶…..你以后不可以穿职业装了，尤其这种裙子，我快憋死了啦~”  
“你是休息够了是不是？这么容易憋哦？”你轻轻的喘着气还在反驳着他。  
“对，我休息够了，我想和你….嘿嘿嘿”他像猫一样蹭着你。  
“好啦！还有两个小时我们就到了，你别闹我啦，好不好？”  
“可是我好难受，怎么办啦~”  
“你想想别的事情时间就会过得快一点！我们再看个电影？”

毕竟在飞机上也不能接吻，为了自己不被憋坏，他也不能再继续了。  
不过你裙子的拉链、后背的暗扣和胸口的纽扣也都没有恢复原样。  
在飞机降落前的两个小时里，某中伙子隔几分钟就要揩点油来解相思之苦。

到酒店办好了入住，他拉着你头也不回的去了房间。  
后面的人互相递了个颜色，都明白热恋中的人就是有很多火要灭得啦~  
看你喝完水将水杯放下，他又凑上来从后面抱住你。  
双手伸到前面揉搓着你的柔软，呼出的热气让后脖颈有点痒。  
“我好想你，你想不想我？”他充满情欲的嗓音让人脊背都麻酥酥的。  
“我们每天都在一起诶。”  
他不说话只是将你转过来，低头吻上你还沾有水珠的双唇。

两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，你闭着眼睛感觉天旋地转。  
一边被推上床，一边被脱下了裙子。  
你躺在床上双手攀上他的脖子，弓起上身继续着这个吻。  
直到你觉得需要喘一口气，他放你躺在那里解开自己的腰带。  
“陈信宏”  
“嗯？”他停下手看向你。  
“看你穿西裤，我也需要一直忍耐。”  
“现在我脱掉了，你不用再忍了哦~”

再一次低头吻住你已经有些红肿的唇，你们都太沉迷对方的吻。  
他双臂撑在你两侧，你的双腿环住他的腰。  
双唇留给喘息和呻吟，他从耳边一路吻到你胸前甜美的小葡萄上。  
舌头反复舔舐，又用牙齿轻轻的磨着，另一只手顺着小腹慢慢的划到那个敏感地带。  
你双手嵌入他的栗子头，每一声呻吟都像是在鼓舞他继续，不要停。

“陈信宏~我好想你~”  
“我们每天都在一起诶~”  
他用你刚才回答他的话给你回复，又坏心的轻咬一口你的柔软。  
你吃痛的低声叫了一下，他又用吻将你的痛融化在了喘息里。

所有的屏障都被剥落，他把你抱住又翻了个身躺在床上。  
双腿之间的坚硬抵在你湿哒哒的花上。  
托起你的臀，又轻轻将你放下，直到他将自己全部没入你的身体。  
这个姿势让他一下就进入的过于彻底，你仰着头向后呻吟着。

他一只手扶住你的腰，另一只手伸向花蕊反复揉蹭。  
腰身向上一下比一下更深入的撞击。  
房间里只有化妆镜前的灯亮着，镜子中的两个人都用力的汲取着对方带来的一波又一波快感。  
没有人比他更知道你的敏感点在哪里，终于你在他反复的冲向敏感点后迎来了高潮。

你浑身像过电一般趴在他的肩头。  
他一边轻吻着你的耳垂，一边毫不懈怠的顶弄着你。  
贴在他耳边呻吟，让他越来越猛烈的进攻，让你溃不成军。  
又是一阵痉挛一样，你用力的抱着他，两个人贴在你一起的地方有很多的爱液涌出。

“陈….陈信宏，我….啊…..我好像…我不会是尿了吧？”你眼角挂着生理眼泪抵住他的胸口看着他。  
看着你因为动情绯红的双颊，他笑着告诉你刚才发生了什么。  
没有比这更能证明他的能力有多强的了。  
他双手覆上你的仿佛水滴一样快要滴落的柔软。  
“宝贝，来，我们再来一次~”

他早就已经把小雨衣穿好，毕竟在这件事上他从来都不想在你没准备的时候发生。  
安静的房间里肉体互相碰撞的节奏越来越快。  
在你又一次用力抱住他的时候，你呻吟着咬住他的肩膀。  
他终于被紧致的内壁夹的将自己释放出来。  
你听到了释放那一刻他性感的闷哼声，你感受到他把你紧紧的拥入了怀中。

他摘掉小雨衣抱起你走向了浴室。  
将你浑身擦拭干净后，又把你抱回了床上。  
即便是身上未着寸缕，他还是像一个绅士一样，照顾着你。

“一一，下次，我们在浴缸里试一试好不好？”


End file.
